Meet the Crew
To see the next episode, click here! Luigi Visits Symbiosis Bowser Junior gets ready to show off his new house and his friends and family! Plot Junior opens up with him doing the intro for the first time and announcing that this is a new series called the Nintendo Fun House. Junior tells the viewers that he will show you a sneak peek of his house where he won't be fighting crime or anything dangerous and instead, he says that he will be going and awesome adventures. He goes in the house to tell us he has a computer with a lot of video games. He then shows us a picture of a Shine Sprite that he thinks is stupid. He moves to the television and then says that he has a personal Chef. Enter Chef Mario: Mario in a chef costume that serves as Bowser's cook. Chef Mario says that he is not a chef to Bowser Junior but Junior doesn't buy it. Junior then asks why he makes his food. Chef Mario responds by saying he is Doctor Mario and has no money. Junior then laughs and says that he is a failed doctor. Junior changes the subject by saying he is still Chef Mario. Mario gets annoyed and says if he had an accident to the hospital, he would not help him. Junior then cries at his hurtful statement. Chef Mario quickly says that he was joking and Junior runs up the stairs to see his father. Chef Mario sprints up the stairs and says to not tell his dad. Junior quickly replies by saying that he won't tell him if he makes his sandwich. Chef Mario runs down and cooks his sandwich and saying that he hated his life. Junior then shows the viewers his bedroom by saying he has extra shelf space, toys, and a nice bed. Junior then goes to his dad and Bowser gets annoyed and says he is busy and orders him to get out and play with his friends, and says that he is getting too old to watch Junior. Junior then states that he never watches him. Bowser is speechless and says that he is just old and wants to watch T.V, and tells Junior to play with Chef Mario. Bowser then says to junior to get out and says he is watching Tripolar. Junior gets out and sarcastically says that he is a good guy. Junior yells for Chef Mario to see his nowhere in sight. Junior says that he can't run away and pays for his medical school and that he is stupid for that. Junior keeps on yelling for Chef Mario and Chef Mario says that he was getting his sandwich. Junior then points out it was raw and didn't cook it and calls him lazy and says that his friends are coming over and orders him to make it spic and span. Later he waits and says he is bored and asks if the sandwiches are done. Chef Mario then says that they are done. Junior hears a ding-dong and the door and rushes to see who it is out of his window. He then says that he was over. Enter Tyler: A gangster like Hammer Bro that has a nice soft spot for his friends. Tyler then says to Junior to let him inside. Junior opens the door and Tyler walks in. Junior says hi and Tyler asks how he was. Junior says he is good and they exchange sentences. Junior and Tyler walk in the kitchen and Tyler calls Chef Mario a loser. Chef Mario says that he was standing right there and can hear what he was saying and calls him a brat. Tyler apologizes and Chef Mario accepts it and says that he was cooking their breakfast and says that he was trying to get money for medical school and says to leave him alone. Junior and Tyler walk off and Junior asks how he has been. Tyler responds by saying that he was good and found out something cool. Junior gets interested and Tyler says he can jump off stuff and not get hurt. Junior says he is bluffing and Tyler swears he can do it but Junior says to go to the top of the stairs and jump off. Chef Mario comes in to see what they were doing and says that they would kill themselves. They ignore him and Tyler jumps off the balcony and does not get hurt. Junior is in awe and asks how he did that. Tyler says that he can't do it because it is too awesome. Junior sighs and goes back into the kitchen and asks Chef Mario if the sandwiches were done. Chef Mario responds by saying it is indeed ready. Junior tastes it and says that was great and he wants more and Tyler should have some too. Junior then says that Chef Mario was dismissed for the afternoon and Chef Mario is relieved to have it all over. Tyler says he is stupid and Junior agrees and asks when Gill was coming over. Enter Gill: A shy guy who loves to read and who loves his doll. Tyler says that he is coming over in a while and Junior says that they should watch T.V in the meantime. Later Junior says that what they were watching was so funny and Tyler agrees. They then hear another ding-dong and Junior opens the door and sees Gill. Gill says hi and says he was back. Tyler says that he was so weird and asks Junior why. Junior shrugs and asks Gill why he brings a doll. Gill says it is just a doll and he is a good guy. Junior gets mad and says that he always brings a doll with him and says that it is creepy and asks himself why he invites him anymore. Gill apologizes and says that he also likes to put it on his head and act as it. Tyler is speechless then says it is just weird. Gill says he is not weird and stutters. Junior changes the subject by telling Gill that Tyler can jump off his balcony without getting hurt. Gill says that it was impossible and Tyler says it isn't impossible. Junior asks if Gill can do it. Gill says he can but without the dictionary. Junior says he was a loser and asks himself again why he hangs out with him. Junior then closes the video by saying that he will be doing this and showing off new characters and new adventures.And with that, the video ends Characters * Bowser Junior * Chef Mario (Debut) * Tyler (Debut) * Bowser * Gill (Debut) * Koopa (Cameo) * Tripolar (Mentioned) * Shine Sprite (Cameo) * Blooper (Cameo) Errors: * When Tyler jumped off the Balcony, he jumped off slowly and did not land for a while, quite frankly if you were to jump, you would sink like a rock because of gravity * 6:39: You can see a Koopa controlled by a Groupaling at the wrong time Trivia * This is the first Nintendo Fun House episode * This marks the first appearance of Gill, Tyler, and Chef Mario * Chef Mario is similar to SML's Chef Pee Pee * Tyler is similar to SML's Joseph * Gill is similar to SML's Cody * Junior is similar to SML's Bowser Junior * Bowser is similar to SML's Bowser * This episode is straight out of SML with the characters and their personalities * All the characters' voices were all deep and scratchy due to Tripolar's voice, nowadays, everyone sound happy and energetic and all characters' voices are clean